


ASL

by Donya



Series: Loki in Midgard [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Sex chat, mentioned bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony introduces Loki to the joys of naughy sex chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASL

playboy: loki r u there

LOKI: STARK HOW DO I 

LOKI: WHERE ARE SMALL LETTERS?

LOKI: STARK!

playboy: stop yelling

playboy: press caps lock

LOKI: WHICH ONE IS THAT?

playboy: never mind

playboy: soo, asl

LOKI: AMERICAN SIGN LANGUAGE?

LOKI: WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?

LOKI: WE'RE IN THE SAME BUILDING.

playboy: shut up, that's sexy

playboy: age sex location

playboy: and press the CAPS LOCK DAMMIT

LOKI: Look, I did it.

LOKI: Tell me sth nice.

playboy: i'm telling u sth nice

playboy: asl, come on

LOKI: You know my location and my sex.

LOKI: mmm

LOKI: And I'm older than you so stop

LOKI: treating me liek that.

LOKI: like

playboy: ugh

playboy: what r u wearing

LOKI: My armour, what else?

playboy: omfg

playboy: talk dirty, u know how to do that

LOKI: Fine, I'm wearing lacy panties.

playboy: there we go

playboy: what else

LOKI: Umm, a collar.

LOKI: Yes, a collar and 

LOKI: I've been bad.

playboy: of course you have

playboy: u slut

playboy: what did u do

LOKI: I might have broken a bottle of that beverage of yours.

playboy: WHAT

playboy: DAMMIT LOKI

LOKI: When do we start pretending we're having sex?

playboy: 

playboy: now, prolly

playboy: tell me how u touch urself

LOKI: I'm holding my cock

LOKI: and I'm slowly stroking myself.

playboy: finally

playboy: what else

LOKI: I tu

LOKI: g at my colalr

LOKI: colar

LOKI: collar.

playboy: u r useless

playboy: get on ur knees and suck my cock

LOKI: Fine.

LOKI: So I'm between your legs and open my mouth,

LOKI: take you in, inch by inch,

LOKI: as deep as I can.

LOKI: I suck hard and lick you.

playboy: now u r talking

LOKI: You know what we should do?

LOKI: Buy more fruity lube.

playboy: u just have to ruin everything

playboy: back to the blowjob

LOKI: I bob my head up and down,

LOKI: and up and down.

LOKI: I hum around you and moan.

LOKI: Are you really touching yourself now?

playboy: yeah & u not?

LOKI: How am i supposed to write with one hand?

LOKI: I'm not really aroused.

playboy: what if i slap ur ass

LOKI: In reality, maybe.

LOKI: I don't understand how this works.

playboy: use ur imagination

playboy: i put u over my knee and smack u hard

playboy: over and over again

playboy: till u beg me to stop

LOKI: You know I never beg.

playboy: fuck just focus

playboy: you asscheeks are bright red and hot

playboy: and i keep slapping u

playboy: r u hard now?

LOKI: I'm slightly interested.

playboy: in a moment i'm really gonna find u and smack u

playboy: u r always such a dirty fuckslut

playboy: and now u r ruining the mood

playboy: loki

playboy: 

playboy:

playboy: u fucking slut, r u talking to sb else

playboy: LOKI

playboy: fucking whore

playboy: come back

LOKI: Stark, I'm totally trolling this guy.

LOKI: He thinks I'm a woman.

LOKI: Asked for pics of my tits

LOKI: and I told him they are round, booby-like.

LOKI: Lol.

LOKI: More than three.

playboy: what

LOKI: <3

playboy: u r whoring urself and all i get is some lame <3

LOKI: Xoxo.

LOKI: Swag.

playboy: stop

playboy: u don't know what that means

LOKI: XD.

LOKI: Ilu.

playboy: u r pissing me off

LOKI: Yolo.

LOKI: # Yolo.

LOKI: I want a Facebook.

LOKI: Whta is that?

LOKI: what

LOKI: How do I do that?

playboy: u really should NOT

playboy: can we please go back to

LOKI: Unf.

playboy:

LOKI: Bby.

LOKI: Ur my bby.

playboy: i dunno if  should cry or laugh

LOKI: Gif. 

LOKI: Jif.

playboy: fine, i'm gonna just finish this all by myself

LOKI: KOTL.

LOKI: Delish.

LOKI: Jn.

playboy: i'm ignoring u

LOKI: :D

playboy: fuck u

LOKI: You could but no, you had to force me to do this.

LOKI: Now suffer,

LOKI: dull mortal.

LOKI: Fyi this man is so much nicer than you.

LOKI: He doesn't insult me.

LOKI: What if I leave you for him?

LOKI: Have you thought about that?

playboy: you wouldn't

playboy: darling

LOKI: Oh, now it's darling, hmm?

playboy: jeez loki after everything i've done for u

LOKI: Name one thing.

playboy: u remember how i tied u to the bed

playboy: naked and whipped u real hard

playboy: and then fucked u till you screamed

playboy: wasn't that good

LOKI: Perhaps.

LOKI: Oh! You know what?

playboy: what

LOKI: We should invite that man here.

LOKI: What about a threesome?

playboy: oh, sweetheart

playboy: snowflake u can't have sex with strangers met online

LOKI: Why?

playboy: they are hideous old men, terribly perverted

LOKI: Is that so?

LOKI: Excuse me for a moment.

playboy: no, loki no!

playboy: i encouraged u, rite?

playboy: u'd let anyone fuck u

playboy: 

LOKI: ><

LOKI: >,<

LOKI: >.>

LOKI: >//<

playboy: no, it's ok, don't mind me

LOKI: >3

LOKI: Look, Stark.

LOKI: It means evil but happy.

LOKI: I'm evil but happy.

LOKI: >3

playboy: u r just loki

LOKI: Tell me you love me.

playboy: u know i do

LOKI: The whole sentence, now.

playboy: i love u

playboy: r ass

LOKI: I hate you.

playboy: ayy lmao

LOKI: 

LOKI: Asdfghjkl.

LOKI: I can't. 

LOKI: I'm so done

LOKI: with your shit.

playboy: u don't even know what u r saying

LOKI: I'm more intelligent than you.

LOKI: I'm blending in,

LOKI: learning the jargon of the youth.

LOKI: Who's stupid now?

LOKI: You're so short-sighted.

playboy: hmm

LOKI: Can u not?

playboy: i think i can

playboy: this is a disaster

playboy: i'm going to the bedroom

playboy: join me

playboy: bitch

LOKI: Tony?

playboy: yes?

LOKI: What is Tumbler?

playboy has disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u liked it thx xoxo lol swag omg tbh idek ty ilu 
> 
> Really, it's exactly this annoying. I always thought "unf" means unfollow. Pretty confusing. It should mean that.


End file.
